Super Mario Spikers
Super Mario Spikers is a cancelled video game developed by Next Level Games, planned for release on the Wii video game console. The game was worked on in 2006 and 2007, but never formally announced as a title in development until a prototype was leaked in 2014. Gameplay The game was described as a hybrid of volleyball and wrestling, with elements of a game show as well. Development Development of the game began in late 2006, shortly after Next Level Games and Neversoft had completed Mario Strikers Charged (with Raven Software and Vicarious Visions). As a reward for the success of the prior two Mario Strikers adaptations of the ''Mario'' franchise to the world of Soccer, and Nintendo's general success with creating [[List of Mario sports games|sports adaptations with Mario characters]], Nintendo financed Next Level Games efforts to create a pitch for a volleyball game. The title started off as Mario Volleyball, a simple take on Mario characters playing volleyball, similar to Mario Golf or Mario Tennis. Over time, the development team decided to implement elements of wrestling to the game, changing the title to Super Mario Spikers and adding more aggressive gameplay, making it more similar to their two prior Mario soccer games in both title and concept. This move was inspired by Next Level Games' involvement in also developing a cancelled WWE game prior to Super Mario Strikers. Nintendo was initially open to the idea, giving the budget to follow through as a reward for the completion of Mario Strikers Charged. However, it was not green-light after Nintendo saw the team's pitch due to the level of violence present. A playable prototype was created before development ceased in 2007. An unnamed member of the development team stated that the game clashing with Nintendo's "code of honor" was the reason for its rejection. Aftermath and legacy The game went entirely unannounced until information on the game was leaked by video game website "Unseen 64" in September 2014. Only test footage and concept art were ever released from the project. Despite Nintendo passing on the game, Next Level Games would continue to work with Nintendo with their properties, with the team next developing 2009's Punch-Out!! (Wii), and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Video game journalists lamented the game's cancellation due to its original premise. IGN included it on its October 2014 feature of "10 Most Heartbreaking Game Cancellations", likening the game's potential to U.S. Championship V'Ball. Kotaku writer Alex Walker featured it in his list of cancelled games Nintendo could revive. GamesRadar felt that it was understandable why Nintendo did not greenlight the project, citing an animation where Waluigi stomps on a downed Mario as being exceedingly violent for a Mario game. See also *''Super Mario Strikers'' - Next Level Games' first soccer title with Mario characters. *''Mario Sports Mix'' - Nintendo's eventual 2011 venture into volleyball with Mario characters, instead developed by Square Enix. References External links * Unseen 64 - Information on initial pitch Category:Cancelled Wii games Category:Mario sports games Category:Professional wrestling games Category:Volleyball video games Category:Neversoft games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Activision games